halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:John-117/Archive 4
Master Cheifs Death Mark it and date it, Year of death 2552 - Battle of new mombasa + 43 years (As of Testimonial: Gravesite) - 5 Years after Testimonial: Gravesite said to be his "Ceremony" 2590 is Y.O.D. * I think not 64.2.133.78 22:42, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Master Chiefs Height According to Bunjie's Beastarium the Reclaimer or Master Chiefs height is 2.08 meters (obout 6'8'') so I added this to the stats. Do you guys think this is his 'bare foot height' and he's a full 7' in armor? A Monument to All Your Sins 17:13, 17 October 2007 (UTC) -Did MC- survive- I think MC did survive, according to the spoiler MC escapes the unknown halo wreckage with cortana. If he returned to earth is questionable. Can someone answer tis for me. MC's "Real" Face I strikes me with great curiosity of how Master Cheif looks behind that helmet. It be cool if they show on H3 or HW. I also came across that in the starry Night's trailer for H3 they say that the little boy in the beginning was MC younger, interesting. Anyone else has anything to say about this? --Ferball 02:59, 28 February 2007 (UTC) I doubt it is the Chief's younger self, but I am too curious of it. There's a description in Halo: The Flood, maybe you can figure it outMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:10, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Bungie better not show the MC's face. I like how mysterious it is, besides every time there is a mystery and the answer is released to the public, its always a disappointment. You don't want another "darth vader incident" do you?---sogy That is obvious, but I think that Sogy is right about itMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:11, 1 March 2007 (UTC) I agree but I heard that in the Halo movie MC will take his helmet off but most likely they will reveal the MC's face in Halo 3. The Halo Movie is still in the progress of production, and I think that they may use the FPS like Doom filmMaster Chief Petty Officer 13:34, 2 March 2007 (UTC) *God, I hope not. Worst movie ever made. Enough to put me off videogame movies for life. -Azathoth 23:17, 5 March 2007 (UTC) **Just thinking, but I hate that First Person Sequence, it sucks, though I think the production would not put in the sequence. Master Chief Petty Officer 12:30, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ***What? That was the only good part of the movie... other then the very ending where I could finally not have to sit through the bad movie. :)--H*bad 02:21, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ***Well, listen, you won't get so excited after watching it five times in a row, trust me, Master Chief Petty Officer 11:19, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ****I still got excited over it, in fact I fast forwarded it a few times to just that part.--H*bad 13:10, 21 March 2007 (UTC) *****Its not the point, I mean to say, will the FPS be in the film if the film really launches in the futureMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:15, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::His face has been described as nothing special. Brown Hair, blue eyes, military-style buzz cut, etc. -ED 06:34, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Actually, you can see MC's face on the trailor of Starry Night. When MC flies off the Mongoose/Warthog, and he pauses to pick up his helmet, you can see part of his face in the reflection of the visor. However, many users dispute this. - Blemo Talk '' '' in the picture his face looks dark or very tan, i remeber in one of the halo books he(or someone else) says "their skin is so white" or something along those lines... then why would they show his face as dark or tanned? Nikki 22:20, 18 June 2007 (UTC) The books did say somewhere that he was a pale white with plenty of battle scars didn't they? The Nooseman Actuall you are correct. In the books it says he is supposed to be really pale, short hair, lots of scars and dark eyes. And under the helmet is just another helmet.GRIFISYOURFATHER 23:16, 4 September 2007 (UTC)GRIFISYOURFATHER I believe there is an explanation of why Bungie don't reveal the face of the MC. http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,1657825,00.html Read the article. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:29, 5 September 2007 (UTC) i reckon its good they havnt shown his because when you play halo your supposed to be masterchief so if you see his face you cant keep this illusion up. Yeah well, I guess our question should be concluded that Master Chief represents you. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:06, 18 September 2007 (UTC) well think of it like this if they wanted this illusion they would'nt have shown the arbiter's face although he is an elite and all elites look the same but just think about that its not a valid argument but just something I wanted to throw in there :Eh... I don't know about what it currently says (that being "If your camera happens to go through the biped's visor, it wouldn't just go through the biped right away, you would see a face, just for realism.")... usually modelers wouldn't include something like that. With the hunters seeing the hand through the fuel rod cannon is understandable since it may have been planed that they spawn without it. I've done mapping for Day of Defeat (a half life mod), and if you wanna make a house no one can get in to, you don't put rooms inside, you just leave it empty. It saves time, effort, and actually makes the game run smoother and faster (less things to render). KWSN 16:28, 30 September 2007 (UTC) I was on youtube the other day and watched a video of when chief takes off his helmet in the last Halo: CE cutscene. They modded the camera angle so you could see what happens. When chief takes off his helmet, he just has another helmet underneath, so I'm guessing bungie didn't make a face model for chief in the game. If you want to watch the video, search master chief's face under the search feature or something. You should find it eventually. Covenant Ghost 23:53, 27 November 2007 (UTC) if you look and listen closely at what is in the Starry Night's trailer you will see that the little boy is Master Chief and the other person is on e of the other Spartans. They are probably somewhere on the planet Reach, where most of their childhood training took place. If you watch and LISTEN for a few minutes, in the video when master chief wakes up you can still hear the children. Since he is in the middle of a battle the children cannot be there. Therefore it must be on of his own memories. Comment Anyone ? Dijam 02:20, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Bible references Instead of the NIV, what about having it from the KJV. You get more from it.--H*bad 15:41, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Would you mind putting the KJV excerpt here? -ED 06:36, 31 March 2007 (UTC) ::On the talk page?--'H*bad (talk)' 13:06, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :And when I saw him, I fell at his feet as dead. And he laid his right hand upon me, saying unto me, Fear not; I am the first and the last: -Revelation 1:17 & 18. :I am he that liveth, and was dead; and, behold, I am alive for evermore, Amen; and have the keys of hell and of death. -Revelation 1:17 & 18. :And when they shall have finished their testimony, the beast that ascendeth out of the bottomless pit shall make war against them, and shall overcome them, and kill them. -Revelation 11:7 ::And that's just Revelation. (What would of been better, is if he was John 316.. heh.)--'H*bad (talk)' 23:23, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :::I don't agree with the bible reference though[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:07, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Halo Movie My friends, who are complete nitwits, say that Denzel Washington will play MC in the Halo Movie. I'm wondering... Is this true? -71.108.142.16 I doubt it, because IMDB would probably put that on the listMaster Chief Petty Officer 11:17, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :The movie is on indefinate hold, casting is a long way off. -ED 06:35, 31 March 2007 (UTC) There was this thing where the writer or the director or someome met with Denzel for lunch, and people were speculating about him being in the Halo movie. Just old speculation. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:19, 31 March 2007 (UTC) I am not sure about this, guys, but even though IMDB had set the news up on its page, there might be a possbility that the film will not be show in 2008. Master Chief Petty Officer 13:19, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Denzel Washingthon will be Sarge Jhonson just thinking Eh?- Blemo Talk '' '' If I do recall X-Play probably started the rumor when in one of their 'dream-cast' shorts they proclaimed Denzel would be the likely choice for the MC. Also Samuel L. Jackson would be Johnson all the way! Playable character Although most people know it, it doesn't actually say anywhere on the page that he is the playable character for Halo CE and Halo 2... UNSIGNED It does now! User:Pious Inquisitor can someone write whats on this site www.halo3multiplayer.com Master Chief image Do any of you think the current profile image of John looks all right on the page? In my opinion, it doesn't.--SWME 02:59, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :Where do you see a profile image? güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ' 03:07, 25 June 2007 (UTC) ::He's talking about the picture on the info to the right of the page. I like it because it has a background to it (not all plain white), and it looks great. While the Halo 3 picture kinda has jagged lines to it. But thats just my opinion. '{CommanderTony) :::That isn't a profile... whatever. güéßŁ¥-πéҐ∫øñ¥- ''' 03:16, 25 June 2007 (UTC) I don't see anything wrong to it![[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:46, 27 June 2007 (UTC) Sigma Octanus IV Just a question, when the Chief and his team insert onto Sigma Octanus IV where they find a pair of Hunters shooting a beam of infrared radiation out to space, that is the beam that Captain Keyes intercepts on the UNSC Iroquois? Thanks! 14:04, 28 June 2007 Yes. I believe that it held the coordinates for either Reach or Instilation 04, or maybe both.--71.112.87.56 05:55, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Game VS Book In the book, the MC has suffer a lot more damage by the looks of it, but in the game, the MC could only deflect small amount of damage and couldn't even withstand Covenant blasts when his shield is completly drained. You remember seeing the MC is First Strike, nearly being strangle by a Brute when his shield is completly drained? Why didn't he died? Maybe it was adrenaline that gave him extra strength cause in the game I can have my shields down and wihtstand a lot of plasma shots, although sometimes I can't. Adrenaline [[user:Fork|'Fork']] TALK • MESSAGE MC's face I was just reading the MC page on halopedia, but I came across the part bout his face, and it said it could just be a placeholder. But i remember seeing a camera mod on the first halo, when the camera angle blocks the MCs face. When he removes his helmet, he actually has another helmet underneath it. So could this mean that Bungie is modeling a Chief face? MC's Height Where the hell on page 22 of FoR does it say the Master Chief is 6ft 10inches? I've checked a number of times and it just isn't there. He is described as being about, to just over, 2 metres tall. That makes his height 6'6"-6'7". Since we know he is exactly 7' in his armour and from Nicole 458's profile the armour adds half a foot to the wearers height. Should his height not be changed to 6'6" barefoot and 7' in armour? A Monument to All Your Sins 15:29, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Grammar error Why does it say he should of received The Prisoner of War Medallion, it's either should've or should have. I'd edit it, but I can't because I'm unregistered. 71.189.22.224 03:21, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Birth Year Is it ever explicitly stated that he was born in the year 2511, or was it deduced based on him being observed at the age of six in September of 2517? I ask because, if he was born in 2510, he would be born precisely 3000 years after the Battle of Marathon, which occurred in 490 BC. It just seems like something Bungie would slip as an easter egg, although I also noted this on the "Reversed Message" discussion page since that message notes 3000 years. Aiakides 08:21, 25 August 2007 (UTC) It would be possible if he had a October, November, or December birthday. Also, cool factoid. John's Rank Yes, I know he's a MCPO, but I'm wondering, after all of his awards, his accomplishments (including destroying Alpha Halo and killing Regret), and his service record, why wouldn't he have been promoted? EDIT: Revising question: Why wouldn't he have been promoted after he became MCPO? Eduardo Jimenez Comm C Company E93 02:06, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Well he wasn't always ranked MCPO. He was originally ranked petty officer second class i think and has since then ranked up, also, during missions the Spartans are engaged on he can over rule the local commanders (IE during the third novel where he over rules Haverson, who is several ranks higher than him.) --Ajax 013 02:20, 31 August 2007 (UTC) He over rules Haverson cause he was on a top secret mission, he just cant boss officers around when ever he wants.--'UNSCoH General "Running' 'Riot" ' ''[[User:Ryanngreenday#If_you.27ve_played_xbl_with_me|'BAM']] 02:27, 31 August 2007 (UTC) He mentioned his orders came from High Order, probably because he's in proccess of the mission. So I think he can have or relinquish the orders. But he does have some tactical moves, you might want to appreciate how hard his work is. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:30, 3 September 2007 (UTC) If you haven't noticed master chief is kind very busy fighting , therefore no oputunity has arisen for him to be promoted . Dijam 02:20, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Flash clones The bit that says "...replaced with Flash Clones which later died of natural causes.Halo: The Fall of Reach, Page 270" should probably say "...replaced with Flash ClonesHalo: The Fall of Reach, Page 270, who are presumed to have died soon afterward from metabolic cascade failure.", with a footnote to Axon Clips Chapter 7. Or something along those lines. Though I'm not sure why the current version emphasizes natural causes in the first place. --68.44.13.236 04:27, 3 September 2007 (UTC) : Because full Flash Clones inveriably die of neurological disorders, the ones of the SPARTAN-IIs even more so due to their quick cloning. Its never explained why but they develop neurological disorders that kill them soon after. --Ajax 013 07:28, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :: "Natural" seems kind of misleading in that case. I like my version better. --68.44.13.236 20:32, 7 September 2007 (UTC) "Final Flood War" Does anyone else think that section needs some work? It looks like it was wrote by a 7 year old, and the gammer is totally off. Ok, the "Gammer" is totally off, I agree on that, maybe you should try and clean it up. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:18, 17 September 2007 (UTC) I coulda sworn i rmeoved that spam, i was jsut crap/semi fanon trash. --Ajax 013 15:39, 17 September 2007 (UTC) HE'S NOT DEAD He's not dead. The Frigate he and the Arbiter were in got cut in half by a closing slipspace rupture. The Arbiter's half made it out. The Chief's half got left behind. After the credits he's in a cyro tube. -- Hunter-113 23:28, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Might be a Halo Book of after... or a Halo 4 :(. --Redwarrior005 00:27, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :I'm taking "Death" out. That funeral is not the Chief's, but just soldiers in general. What do you mean? And when has he been in a cryo tube? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:09, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :I have information from someone who has the game. The after-credits video shows the Chief entering a Cryo Tube. -- Hunter-113 11:54, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Gee, I thought MC is dead! [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:38, 18 September 2007 (UTC) He can't be dead. Not possible |||| Err...it seems pretty likely that the Chief is dead, since his helmet was sitting at the base of the memorial to the fallen. Not to be rude, or to say that you're lying, but in this case: prove proof or gtfo. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 20:54, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Don't you guys remember??? Spartans never die....--Ryan926 21:16, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Since He is Not Dead He Might Be The Marathon Guy, but I don't know much about Marathon.--Redwarrior005 21:56, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Spoiler Moved the words down. (Pressed Enter at least 10 times.) --Redwarrior005 00:27, 18 September 2007 (UTC) - i think we should either remove the possible death thing altogether, i mean that title alone is spoilers enough, wait a couple of days until after release to put that it, this has ruined it for many people already. either remove it or change it to "conlusion" or something like that... i don't know... I removed the DOD. Alexspartan117 11:15, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Told ya he lived http://youtube.com/watch?v=keVRhlWUlMc --Hunter-113 20:44, 21 September 2007 (UTC) OH...MY...GOD!!!!!!! HE LIVES! HE LIVES! YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!! ---- I only saw a really small portion of it, like 15 seconds when he was kind of swimming in the structure. But i'm happy to hear he's alright. Though I will not watch the rest for fears of total spoilage. Rawr, Colonel TonyTalk 9/22/2007 If that's the real ending, it's a great comfort to me. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 03:03, 22 September 2007 (UTC) Here's the legendary extra: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFOICtYykxA&NR=1 what you see is a planet not a ring and loads of people think it's oynx. Alexspartan117 20:51, 24 September 2007 (UTC) I don't know if Onyx reformed after the Sentinels split apart so...Fbimunky 21:42, 3 October 2007 (UTC) It could be the flood world, check the beastiarium (I think it's in there, or just check the flood ranger page) it shows a dark planet in the back ground of the flood forms which looks suspiciously like the flood homeworld. I seriously hope we get to see some uber gravemind ownage in a later game. Unforgiven91 02:56, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Poll Okay guys, I am thinking of deleting the part of John's face because it's quite useless and has nothing to do with the campaign. Voting for deletion Yes No Yeah, this poll is about as useful as a retarded Grunt. These polls can be easily fixed and as a consequence, are held in contempt. Now, back to this issue. Theres no reason to delete it because it has 'nothing to do with the campaign' i'm sure alot of the page has 'nothing to do with the campaign', is that in need of deletion as well? Anyway, I rolled that edit back along with your deletion of Belmo's piece of his assumed death, nobody on Earth has any way of knowing he survived. IF you have proof they do, be sure to show it. --Ajax 013 11:48, 16 October 2007 (UTC) That's piece of crap is as stupid as a Grunt, no one knows how the MC looks like, he never takes off his helmet, they're just lucky looking through the helmet, and anyway the whole point is rediculous. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:11, 17 October 2007 (UTC) OMG!! HE'S GONNA DIE!!! The flood came from Extragalactic right!? And the planet behind the Pure forms looked just like the one the chief landed on in the legandary ending!! So... HE LANDED ON A FLOOD CONTROLLED PLANET!!!--The Evil O'malley 19:30, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::Doesn't mean he's going to die. Just more fun --91.105.3.8 13:28, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :lmao, Extragalactic isn't a planet name, it's a word. "Extrasolar" means out of the solar system, "Extragalactic" means out of the galaxy. In the bestiarium (sp?) it says that the Flood's home planet is Exrtagalactic, meaning that they likley came from outside the galaxy or milkyway, but then it has a ? meaning that it's not sure. --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 23:21, 15 October 2007 (UTC) John's tougher than any UNSC warrior and any Spartans, the Flood would never, ever kill him. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:24, 16 October 2007 (UTC) He did not land on it, he just drifted twards it. It looked more like a forerunner planet to me. maybe medicant bias is trying to bring the john to the forerunner, as proof that he has changed. the actual master cheif would not be killed in combat. he would be like that guy who beat halo 2 on legendary in 2 1/2 hours without dying. "Didn't you know? Spartans never die." --MakeItGoSplodey 05:50, 10 November 2007 (UTC) John's face revealed! There is a way to see John's face in Halo 2. Toss a frag grenade on his head and MAKE SURE IT STAYS THERE! Then his helmet should be tilted. If it isn't, kill the other person and wait for him to respawn before trying it again. Once it is tilted, use a weapon like a Plasma Rifle to blast the part below the helmet where the small hole caused by the tilt is. The helmet should go flying off and you can see his face. He is a man of about forty, with a scar on his cheek. Please note that I have seen someone do it before but have not actually done it myself(the grenade keeps bouncing off). Karzhani 12:34, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Can you actually give us a video about it? I guess that's impossible to have a frag grenade stick your head. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:18, 16 October 2007 (UTC) cease fire you know how in RvB how they hold there guns down in a cease fire position they did it in halo 1 and in halo 2 but I don't know how to do it in halo 3 does any one know how to do this LB+RB+A+LS+DPAD DOWN Press all these at the same time and then hold for 3 seconds, you'll know because your weapon will disappear from your screen in First Person. I just don't understand why they make it so complicated. I think, like... D-Pad Left pressed once could suffice. --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 22:29, 16 October 2007 (UTC) r u sure its that cuz in H2 I used the d-pad and the gun dos'nt disapear from the screen so this is for the cease fire and not to make your gun dissapear I really hate this new version, can't get it to work. It's hard, but you need to press all those buttons at once to get it to work, then hold it for 3 seconds. If you shoot, your gun will come back up. In Halo 1 you just simply look all the way down. Halo 2 press the D-Pad up. It should work though. --'Reborn Knuxchao T ' 21:12, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Is there a purpose of doing so? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 02:09, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Chief and the Post Halo 3 Planet The "assumed death" section alludes to his heading for what is possibly the UESC Marathon. That's entirely IMPOSSIBLE since Bungie has already stated that Halo and Marathon take place in two different canons and are in no way affiliated with one another. Seems possible for Bungie to create another halo game. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:09, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Also, we don't know it's a planet; it could be a High Charity-like city or forerunner object ' '' ' HALO 4 ' '' ' MC's Name What is his FULL name? Why do they call him '' ' Serria 117 ' '' in Halo 3? Isn't it John? Mabis SERRIA is his LAST NAME?? --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 14:45, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Sierra 117 is a code name for Spartan 117.Trooper117 17:12, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Sierra is S in the phonetic alphabet. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 02:54, 27 October 2007 (UTC) The UNSC wouldn't call him John as he's a lower rank, you wouldn't call Lord Hood "Hood" would you, you would call him Sir as he's your commanding officer. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:34, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :Only Marines call him "Sir." Everyone else refers to him as a weapon (that's what he is: a weapon, not a soldier), which is why they use the codename Sierra 117. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 12:36, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Vandalism I have just undid all the changes made by user 216.183.48.66. He had deleted portions of the biography of John, as well as added vulgar words and statements. Dukester101 18:11, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Blocked. Thanks for your help. -- [[User:Manticore|'Manticore']] Talk | 02:52, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I'm suggesting of adding a protection to his page so only registered user can edit. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:22, 27 October 2007 (UTC) I guess the newest vandalised piece is posted up on the page, I think someone might need to make a cleanup. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:20, 29 October 2007 (UTC) More damage... I tried to repair it by forcing an undo to the previous version. I would appreciate that somebody reviewed the page to see if there are any mistakes left. Thanks. Felix-157 23:21, 30 October 2007 (UTC) I'm just too lazy to edit, but I will scan the page. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] Thanks. Felix-157 18:24, 31 October 2007 (UTC) "In his early life, John Cougar lived in Elysium City,..." I undid the edit, we don't know the chief's last name. If "Cougar" has some canon source, then feel free to restore the word... I think this is fanon, though. Sorry for undoing it without logging in. Felix-157 09:00, 2 November 2007 (UTC) quote I don't like the quote at the beginning of the page. If we could change it I would be quite pleased. thank you. Spartan-010:Stryker My Comm 18:52, 6 November 2007 (UTC) You know, you could change it. There's no mandate stating that the quote has to be what it is. That's the beauty of a Wiki... change it if you think it needs to be changed- just give a reason. If people dont like it, it'll get changed back. -Dukester101 19:06, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Isn't there a suitable reason for why are we having quotes on the wiki page? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:32, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Master Cheif's face I heard somewhere that Bungie is not reavealing the Master Cheif's face becasue they don't want you to think that you are playing as him, they want you to think that you ARE him! Well, I suggested it with a link towards a TIME Article ages ago. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 13:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Under "Assumed Death" Where it says: "We will make it." "It's been an honor working with you Chief." —Cortana and Master Chief Cortana says "It's been an honor working with you "John", and not "Chief." Evidence here: http://nikon.bungie.org/misc/cutscenes/halo3.html At the "Halo: Closing" video. Plus, it says, "We'll make it", not "We WILL make it". --Blemo 23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • SERVICE RECORD 06:51, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Ah, yes, seems interesting, hasn't someone been vandalising it? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 10:16, 23 November 2007 (UTC) 117 The link at the bottom to the main article "117" redirects to John-117. Someone fix this? Damn it, the page "117" is redirected!.[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 14:03, 24 November 2007 (UTC) EDIT: Also it The Arbiter says "Worried so easy" as he does on the mission Sierra 117, not "Were it so easy". Check It Out I am unsure as to how to include links in a page, so I'll just let you guys know. Next time you are on youtube, type in "Alcoholic Master Chief" and check out the live action video of a drunk Chief refusing to get help for his problem. He also has some difficulty eating a hamburger while still in full armor. It's pretty funny. Covenant Ghost 03:49, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Unknown planet Can someone add an image of the aft half of the Dawn floating towards the planet? --WTRiker 03:19, 29 November 2007 (UTC) First Strike Section is wrong EDIT: The Unyielding Hierophant was not a battleship, it was a command-and-control Battlestation Whoever lock the article is insane because they think they are right when a crap load that I've seen on Halopedia is wrong--Halomaster468 COMM 19:58, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :first of all your right about Unyielding Hierophant, second of all SIGN YOUR EDITS OR DON'T COMMENT--MCDBBlits 22:06, 29 November 2007 (UTC) I'm thinking Can someone help protect this page from any possible vandalism? Maybe set up, I don't what word to use, but I think someone should put a protection template on it so only registered users can edit. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 10:24, 15 December 2007 (UTC) To The or not to The The article tends to waver back and forth between calling him "Master Chief" and "the Master Chief." I'd like to stick with one style. Personally, I'd go with "the" since it's his rank, not his title. Whenever anyone refers to him as just Master Chief in the games, they're speaking directly to him, the same way soldiers address Johnson as just "Sarge". Captain J 04:07, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Not human 343 Guilty spark said the master cheif was foreunner in halo 3 on the level haloThire 4477 20:57, 30 December 2007 (UTC) "You are a child of my makers, inhariter of all they left behind, you are foreunner!" foreunners r a type of human luck hey, i was just reading and i wanted to note something. in the bio, it says "Dr. Halsey and Lieutenant Jacob Keyes ...were quite amazed by his reflexes, and more importantly, his luck. " i'm questioning this because in Halo 3, cortana tells us, "but i noticed something else, that no one else did...can you guess what it was? luck." or something like that. but she did say that no one else noticed his luck, except her. so i just think that bit about the Dr. n Lt. is wrong. if anyone agrees, they should change it... ok, thanks! To be more specific, Halsey never, to my knowladge, told Keyes about the luck thing, and Cortana was made from Halsey's brain, so Cortana could be speaking as if she was Halsey. --71.112.87.56 06:06, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Halsey did discuss Luck with Keyes in the novel "The Fall of Reach" immediately after observing John as a candidate for the Spartan program.----LadyBeeblebrox Protection Seriously now, can the admin put a protection on this page so as to prevent vandalisms from anonymous users? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 11:39, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Source I'd appreciate it if someone put a source for the quoteThire 4477 23:38, 12 January 2008 (UTC) RE: John's Rank and Luck MCPO John-117 would never be "promoted" as it would be a waste of his talents. He currently stands as the highest ranking non-comissioned officer in the Marines. Were John-117 to become a comissioned officer, he would have grunt soldiers directly under his command. John is a specialist, designed to work alone or in very small elite groups for tactical strikes, not as a bureaucratic commander. Command over a platoon would hinder John's talents, rather than make good use of them. With regard to the above comment on Luck-- Cortana retains many of the memories of Dr. Halsey, her creator. Cortana did not exist at the time six-year-old John was picked to be a Spartan. So when she describes picking John for his luck, she is recalling Halsey's memories of being impressed by the boy John.